


The Adventures of a Confused Artist

by Wintersoldierness



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Arg I hate tagging, Collage, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, New York City, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldierness/pseuds/Wintersoldierness
Summary: Lauren Johnson is an artist who has a dream of getting her PHD in Biology in New York City. Her life is quite 'normal' for the average fangirl, but that will all change when she is just going out for her average coffee run....





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren looked at her watch, trying not to think about what she had sent to Sebastian Stan, and what he might have to say about her drawing. _What if he never sees it?_

Lauren knew how much he loved his fans, and was around 80% positive he was going to see her drawing, but it was the other 20% that bugged her.

And that problem would have to wait.

"Lauren, can you pass the cheese?" Reality came crashing down on her as she passed Will, her closest friend, the cheese.

Lauren, Will, and her dorm-mate Caroline were eating lunch at a pizzeria, the kind where you get to design your own pizza and they make it for you.

"Lauren, is something the matter? You've seemed kinda distant today." Caroline frowned, taking a bite of her pizza, swearing softly when a piece of bacon fell into her lap.

Lauren looked up from where she was staring at her pizza and to Caroline. "I don't know. I did something this morning."

"And what is that?" Will asked, his grey-blue eyes meeting hers.

"You know how I sketch?" Lauren tucked her long auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Will said.

"So this morning I sent Sebastian Stan a drawing via Instagram." Lauren sighed, biting into her pizza.

"Seriously! That's awesome! Can I see it?" Will said.

Lauren snickered, pulling out her phone."Ok," She brought the photo up. "Here it is."

Will looked at the photo of her sketch, and passed it to Caroline after a few seconds. "Damn..." He muttered, complementing her on her work.

"Thanks." Lauren told him, her checks turning red.

"Dude. He's gotta see this!" Caroline commented, passing the phone to her over the pizzas.

Lauren muttered her thanks to them both, continuing to finish her pizza as she tucked her phone away.

•-•

Two hours later, Lauren was in her dorm with Caroline, sitting on the couch writing an essay for her Biology class which she was almost done getting a PHD in.

She looked over to Caroline, who was sitting upright in her bed, a book in her hands.

Then a ding.

Lauren sighed, picking up her phone, and saw it was from Instagram. The words on the screen made her almost scream, but she didn't want to wake the other people in the dorms.

' _@imsebastianstan liked and commented on your photo....'  
'You have a Direct Message from @imsebastian...'_

Lauren didn't scream, instead letting out a long stream of exited cursing.

"What happened?" Caroline said, looking to her left, setting the book in her lap.

"He commented," Caroline squealed. "He liked, and replied to my direct message." Caroline also let out a jumble of exited curses.

"Should I reply?" Lauren asked, her green eyes glowing.

"Damnit! Of course you should! This is Sebastian Stan we're talking about! Sebastian Stan!" Caroline said, jumping off the bed.

"Ok," Lauren said, thinking it out. "What about ' _thank you! I'm glad you liked it!'_ " She asked.

"Sure! What the hell, give it a go!" Caroline flicked her ink black hair over her shoulder, still grinning.

"Bine ok atunci." Lauren muttered.

Lauren looked back at her phone and typed the words in. After it sent, she quickly texted Will about what happened. He too let out a long string on curses.

And then another ding.

' _No problem! How long have you been drawing/sketching for?'_ Lauren's hand flew to her mouth to prevent her from screaming at Caroline.

' _I've been drawing for a long time but over the last two years I just decided to do more of it.'_ Lauren grabbed her laptop from the table next to her and worked a bit on an essay, trying to shake off all the energy she felt from her current situation.

_'Cool, so I'm guessing you're in collage?'_ Came the reply. _Well shit. Is he trying to start a conversation with me?_ Lauren thought.

_'Yeah, I'm in collage.'_ And then the thought struck her. _What if he found out that she went to collage in New York?_

_'Where do you go?'_ He was starting a conversation with her, and he just basically asked where she lived.

Lauren was going to tell the truth. No harm in having Sebastian Stan showing up on her doorstep unexpectedly.

_'Columbia. I'm working on my PHD for Biology.'_ I told him.

_'Cool.'_ What the hell was he doing?

_'It's really nice to talk to you, but I gotta work on an essay.'_ Lauren sighed, almost regretting her decision. Almost.

'You too. Hope to see you around.' Lauren turned her phone off, thinking about what just happened. _What did he mean by 'see you around?'_

But she had an essay to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Two Days Later-_ **

  
Lauren walked up to her friend Hailey's coffee shop, Rude Brews, known for the interesting titles of all their drinks.

"Is Hailey here today?" Lauren asked one of the waitresses after she ordered the drink 'Time to pay the bills....', her personal favorite.

"Yeah, do you want me to go get her?" The woman asked, handing her the receipt.

"Yes, thanks!" Lauren called to her, taking the receipt out of her hands as she walked away, tucking it into her purse.

Lauren started to walk over to a table outside, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Lauren! Nice to see you!" She found herself staring into her childhood friend Hailey's hazel eyes.

"Nice to see you too. How's the shop?" Lauren asked. Hailey beckoned towards the line that was growing at the front.

"It's doing better than good! People _love_ it here." Hailey looked back to Lauren. "So how's Columbia?"

"It's great. Still working on my PHD for Biology, it's the last year," She said. "I also recently started getting more interested in art too, but not for school purposes."

Hailey looked impressed. "Do you have some sketches with you?" Lauren reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, scrolling through till she found her sketch of Sebastian Stan.

Hailey took the phone from her hand, her jaw dropping as she saw it. "That is some _pretty damn_ good art! Who is that of?" Hailey asked.

Lauren smiled. "It's of Sebastian Stan, one of my favorite actors. Never heard of him?" Hailey shook her head.

"Nope. What movie is he in?" Hailey asked, tilting her head in interest.

"He is in the Captain America movies, playing Bucky Barnes, or the Winter Soldier." Lauren saw Hailey raise an eyebrow as she looked at her shirt. _Of course_ , it was Captain America sheild.

Her phone rung, signifying that she had received a text. Lauren looked at the now illuminated screen in her hand.

It was from Sebastian. Lauren's eyebrows furrowed, opening up her DM's.

_'Is that you in the captain america shirt standing with a blonde at Rude Brews?'_ Lauren clasped a hand over her mouth and scanned the area to see if she could spot him.

_'Look to your 3:00, you can bring your friend over if you want, I don't mind.'_

At the mention of Hailey, she looked at her, her face clouded with confusion. "What is it?"

"It's, _oh god_. So you know who Sebastian Stan is?" Lauren asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, I think I remember him, the villain in TWS right?" Hailey smirked, but her face turned serious. "What is it?"

"Let's just say he _is_ standing on the patio. Do you want to go and talk to him?" Lauren asked, trying to take deep breaths as Hailey's hand also flew to her mouth.

"You've got to be kidding!" Lauren showed Hailey her phone. Just as another message popped up.

_'You coming?'_ Lauren looked over at the message, then to her right.

Seated at the far corner of the patio, a man with sunglasses raised a cup of coffee to them both, then taking off the glasses, revealing his identity. He was holding a leash in his hand, leading her eyes astray to a small Australian Shepard sitting at his heels. Lauren grabbed her coffee, and walked over to Sebastian Stan.

As Lauren neared the table, she saw the features she had been staring at for years trapped beneath a screen.

Now they jumped out at her. "Nice to see you here!" He said, his voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Nice seeing you here too." Lauren tried to keep calm, but she her thoughts were screaming something along the lines of _'OH MY GOD IT'S SEBASTIAN STAN HELP!_ '.

"Well, um, I'm Lauren, and this is my friend Hailey, she actually runs the shop." He smirked, holding out his hand. Hailey shook it, completely starstruck.

"Great place you got Hailey!" He looked over at Lauren. "I do believe I've meet you before, although I think it was behind a screen." Hailey looked at her, her eyes widening. Sebastian held out his hand.

"I believe it was too." Lauren shook his hand. She couldn't believe what was happening. _Was it just a dream?_

"I really liked your art, absolutely amazing!" He stood up, grabbing an extra chair for Lauren to sit in. Lauren sat in between him and Hailey.

Lauren blushed. "Thank you." She looked into her coffee, then back to him. He had taken off his sunglasses, revealing his striking blue eyes.

"You know, I actually bought tickets to do a photo op with you sometime in March. I guess this _is_ better though." He laughed at her comment, picking up his coffee and took a sip.

"I guess so. You're still going right?"

"I don't see why not to." Lauren shrugged, looking at Hailey, and remembering that she probably had no idea what was going on.

"I'm going to um, go back to work." Hailey pushed her chair out, leaving her seat. "It's really nice to see you here! If you stop by I might give you a free coffee."

Sebastian laughed, reaching down to pet his dog. "Then I'll _definitely_ be coming back here sometime soon!" Hailey walked off, waving at them.

"What's your dogs name?" Lauren asked, looking down at the dog, now wagging its tail.

"Her name's Kelly." He patted Kelly on the back. Lauren reached her hand out to pet her, and Kelly walked right up to her, nuzzling into her leg.

"She's so soft!" Lauren ran her hands on the top of Kelly's head, scratching behind her ears. She saw him out of the corner of her eye take another sip of coffee.

"So what movies are you working on right now?" Lauren asked, and being a Marvel fan, she wanted to know as much as she could about the production of Infinity War.

He leaned back into his chair. "Well, I'm working on I, Tonya, and that's going pretty good. The mustache is a pain though." Lauren laughed. "I'm going to start Infinity War in a few months, and for I'm Dying Up Here, I have no clue to be honest!"

Lauren took another sip of her coffee, thinking over what to say next. "I'm really looking forward to Infinity War, really big Marvel fan."

He ran his fingers through his brown hair that was already growing longer. "Well I hope you enjoy it."

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "I enjoy every Marvel movie," Lauren looked up at the sky, her face forming a frown. "Well maybe except the new Fantastic Four, _god_ , that movie made me cringe."

Sebastian let out a burst of laughter, his nose scrunching up. He nodded his head in agreement. "I know!"

"Hey, you know, I was thinking on Tuesday that we could meet here and get coffee? Just a suggestion." He stood up, and it dawned on her that she was _several_ inches shorter than him.

"I'd love to! What time?" Lauren smiled, also standing up.

He looked up, thinking about it. "How 'bout 8:30? Does that work for your schedule?" He grinned.

"Perfect. Well, I've got a class in a few minutes." Lauren slung the purse over her shoulder. "See you then."

"You too." He called over his shoulder as he headed away from the cafe, his dog following behind him.

As soon as he left, Lauren pulled out her phone and immediately texted Will.

L: _Will_

L: _Will its urgent_

W: _What_

L: _So I went to Rude Brews this morning,_

W: _Go on...._

L: _Well first I saw Hailey,_

W: _Good god Laur, just get to the point_

L: _Don't call me that. Ok, point is, I saw Sebastian Stan there and we talked._

W: _Seriously?!_

W: _You've got to be kidding me!_

L: _Nope, he even invited me out for coffee on Tuesday!_

W: _Ok what_

W: _What_

L: _Well he direct messaged me while I was standing outside, saying 'Is that you in the captain america shirt standing with a blonde at Rude Brews?'_

W: _Wait how did he know you lived in New York?_

L: _I told him_

W: _What the actual hell???_

L: _He asked me where I went to collage_

W: _And how did he know you went to collage?_

L: _I told him_

W: _God dammit Laur, you don't go around telling people where you live_

L: _He's really nice, like, that man is dreamy_

W: _Your blabbering again._

L: _I mean seriously, what a gentleman. And omg his dog is so cute! It's a little Australian Shepard!_

W: _Oh good god Lauren_

L: _Is it just me or do I feel like you're turning into one of those territorial Fae bastards_

W: _Lauren, I'm not Rowan or Aedion_

W: _You still haven't gotten over those books_

L: _No, seems like you haven't either_

L: _Well I have more important matters on hand right now, so good evening_

W: _Fire-breathing bitch queen_

L: _Territorial Fae bastard_

Lauren grinned, taking another sip of her coffee. Looking at the time, she almost spit out her coffee.

_Well would you look at that, I have ten minutes to get to my next class_ , Lauren thought, swearing softly.

Lauren ran to her car, turning the key, getting on the road, and driving as fast as she could towards campus. She reached the parking lot only five minutes later and quickly found a parking spot.

Lauren jogged up the door, pushing it open. Her mind went into a rush mode, running down the halls, passing several of her classmates as she went.

She stopped by a bathroom I front of the class, checking her hair and makeup, which all looked perfect to her suprise. And it didn't look like she walked out of a level five hurricane.

"You're a few minutes late then normally. Lauren the biologist, for _once_ late." Her classmate friend Brooke mocked her, coating her words in sarcasm.

"Long story." Lauren told her.

"Save it for a lunch?" Brooke suggested, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Lauren grinned. "Sure, though it _might_ make you jealous." Brooke, like her, was a fan of Marvel, which was how they originally became friends.

"Got it." Brooke said. Her teacher, Mr. B, opened the classroom door for the group, and a bunch of energetic students rushed in.

**•-•**

Her class had been somewhat exiting, but Lauren was sure that Mr. B got no sleep the night before, possibly explaining the dark rings under his eyes and his _extremely_ pissed-off mood.

Although he had always had that mood from the start.

She had discussed with Brooke at lunch who she came across at Rude Brews, and Brooke almost choked on her sandwich and was enviously telling her how damn lucky she was.

Lauren had a thing for being told that she _was_ pretty damn lucky.

"If _I_ met Bucky Barnes, I'd probably scream. I mean, have you seen that man? Hot as the damn sun, I swear to god!" Lauren laughed at her comparison, but she silently agreed, muttering that she _had_ actually seen him.

"Oh, and another thing too! He also asked-"

"Did he ask for your number?!" Brooke looked like she was going to spit out her drink that looked to be a dark red smoothie.

Lauren laughed. "No. He asked me to meet him on Tuesday morning for coffee somewhere!"

Brooke gasped, struggling for air as she gulped down her smoothie before she could spit it out.

" _WHAT?!_ " Lauren smirked at Brooke, but the smirking turned into a giggle, which turned into a full-on seizure of laughing.

"I need to go back to my dorm to get something, I'll be back!" Lauren stood up and grabbed her purse, waving at Brooke before turning a corner.

Lauren pulled out her phone and checked her messages, but she had a message from her parents.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter turned out to be reeeeeally long! Thanks to those who commented and left kudos!
> 
> Comment if you understood the references shared between Will and Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEELS AND MINOR FLUFF

Lauren shifted in her black gown as her hands ran over the lace material. She looked up towards the sky as she sat on a park bench, ignoring everything going on. Her phone buzzed, and when she looked down at it, a tear fell down onto the screen.

_'Are you ok? You weren't there today.'_

_'Lauren, please answer.'_

_'Lauren please tell me what's going on.'_

_'Lauren come on! You're scaring me now!'_

Sebastian was bugging her constantly, and it was slowly getting to her. Why does he have to be so sweet?

_'I'm at Central Park.'_ Lauren sighed, blinking back tears she didn't know were there. She stood up, walked up to a large oak and just stared at it.

"Lauren?" Sebastian approached her, and she turned around, wiping the tears from her cheeks. " _Oh my god_ , what happened?!" He jogged towards her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhhhh," he murmured as Lauren cried into his shoulder. "It's gonna be _ok_." Lauren's shoulders shook with sobs, and Sebastian was there to see it all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after she pulled away, feeling guilty about wet spots on his shirt. _Not that he would mind the least_. Lauren shrugged her shoulders as he guided her to a bench.

Lauren looked up at the sky."My friend Claire was driving up to Lake Tahoe to go skiing, it was pouring really hard and they hit some ice and they-" a few tears slid down her face, her makeup already smeared. "Her friends were severely injured but _she_ -"

Lauren bit her lip, bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears. "There was nothing they could have done," Sebastian looked down at his hands, currently resting on his lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't replying."

"Don't be," He patted her shoulder, standing up. "Would you like me to bring you back to your dorm?"

Lauren stood up and nodded her head, her eyes already getting teary. _God dammit Lauren, stop crying_. Sebastian hugged her again, whispering it was going to be ok.

_**~An hour later~** _

Lauren chucked her phone against the wall and screamed, replacing the sadness with anger. She took wooden pencils and snapped them, taking paper and ripping it. And she continued to scream.

" _Lauren!_ " Two strong arms wrapped around her. Will. Lauren stopped, realizing what she was doing. _Well there goes our perfectly clean dorm._

"Lauren," Will turned her around to face him, his blue eyes filled with worry. "I _need_ you to calm down. I know what happened." Lauren shook under his touch, stumbling into a nearby chair.

" _Help me_ ," Lauren muttered, not fully realizing that Caroline was there to see it all, picking up her phone and inspecting it for cracks, then throwing the paper and pencils into the trash. "What can I do?"

Will went to the back of the room, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of her. "You can start off by telling me what happened. I know your friend died, but there _must_ be something more," he sat in the chair, grabbing her hands and placing them in his own.

"Well, Sebastian was wondering why I wasn't replying to his texts, so I told him where I was after the funeral. He came to me, and I told him everything, and now _I_ feel guilty about it! _That's the problem!_ " Lauren stood up suddenly, sending her chair flying backwards. Will grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head and wouldn't let go. Caroline went and picked up the chair and placed it next to her desk.

"If you want me to leave, I _will_ go." Will whispered into her hair. Lauren shook her head, murmuring ' _don't_ '. Caroline decided it was best to leave the room, leaving the two of them in peace. Will released her, and Lauren reached for her phone. Luckily she hadn't cracked the screen, thanks to her protective case.

She had a thing for chucking stuff at walls.

" _Lauren_ ," She continued to stare at the screen. " _Look at me_." Will was almost begging her, clearly caring for his best friend.

Lauren _might_ consider him a boyfriend.

And so she looked, reaching out for his hand, taking it in her own. "I need you to stay strong. Do it _for me. For Sebastian. For Caroline_. If you want, I'll ask Brooke or someone to tell your professors what happened."

"I'll be ok," Lauren muttered. "I'll go." Will stood up, heading for the door. And it was Lauren's tun to grab his arm.

" _Will you stay with me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a while, writers block and school.  
> Also sorry it's so depressing, I was reading something really sad and it got into my writing.   
> Leave comments and/or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and the squad go do stuff.
> 
> (I call them the squad because the squad)

Birds in New York are so noisy. Always chirping, flying around, and the pigeons are always trying to take nearby food. She chucked a piece of her pretzel at the pigeons, scowling when they fought over it. "Damn right, you better fight for it, none of you assholes deserve it."

Lauren started eating the rest of her New-York-style-pretzel, considering that she only had an hour till the big event. _SHIT_. Lauren took one last bite of the pretzel, sending the wrapper into the trash can.

She quickly brought up Uber, needing to get back to her dorms quickly. The Uber-guy asked her what was the rush, then telling him about her quintets recital later that evening. _Why are the Uber-guys always trying to start a conversation?_

"Thank you!" Lauren called out, quickly handing a 10 dollar bill out to him. Lauren jogged back to the dorms, passing some of her classmates, including Ryan.

"So I'm not the only one freaking out?"

" _Good god, no_!" Ryan was the second violin in the quintet, along with Chase as our viola, Jemma as our cello, and Will as our base. Lauren was first violin.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not, I mean, this is our first big event. Us five are going to be at Mondavi. _Mondavi_!"

Lauren smiled, hitting his shoulder gently."We're gonna do just fine. And we might have an actor coming our way too," Lauren saw his face go into two expressions. First; shock. Second; confusion. He tilted his head to the side, wanting more on the subject. "You'll have to see."

He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. "Now go get your ass ready for our recital!" He laughed, running in the opposite direction that she was.

Lauren unlocked her dorm room, aware that Caroline was off to something, and Will was preparing. Quickly changing into the assigned white blouse and black skirt, which hung down to her heels. She quickly re-did her makeup, and pulled her wavy auburn hair into a French braid that went halfway down her head, curling the ends.

Lauren reached for her phone, speed dialing Will's number. "You ready?"

"If there is a word that means yes and no, I think that would be the proper terminology," Lauren chuckled. "Did Ryan and Chase get preped?" Will asked. She frowned, almost unaware that he couldn't see her.

"Well, I talked to Ryan around a half hour ago, and by then he was hauling ass back to his dorm," She heard Will laugh from the other side of the line, eventually laughing along with him. "Can you bug Chase? _If we haul ass, he hauls ass,_ " Lauren proposed, thinking that it did make sense. Will told her that he could, trying not to laugh.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

_**-An hour later-** _

Lauren held the violin in her hand as she stood up along with Chase, Jemma, and Ryan. Will was already standing. The audience's clapping was overwhelming, but they sure as hell deserved it.

They bowed, not a few seconds later, rushed to get off the stage. Over all, Lauren was extremely thrilled, proud, and her arms were _exhausted_. As the announcer said a few words about the five of them, Lauren almost ran to her case, where she set down her violin and bow. She called to Ryan, Chase, Jemma, and Will, who were setting their instruments down.

"First of all, that was _hella_ good! Second of all, we did it! Yay! Now can we please just go eat, my arm is sore, my fingers hurt, and _I could eat a whole cow,_ " Everyone agreed, with the noise of someone's stomach growling in the background perfectly timed.

And then from across the room, someone started clapping, and Lauren turned to see what it was. " _Truly beautiful_!" Sebastian called to her, walking to them all.

"Lauren, when you said you might bring an actor, _you brought Bucky Barnes?! Holy shit_!" Ryan was starstruck as he gazed at the actor, who enthusiastically smiled at him. _Well Ryan, he came on his own accord_.

"Yes. You're Ryan, right? Or are you Will? I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names," Ryan laughed, pointing to Will, who was also quite starstruck, but Chase and Jemma had no clue who was in front of them.

Will raised his hand. "I'm Will," he pointed to Ryan. "That's Ryan," he pointed to Chase, who waved at them. "That's Chase," and pointed to Jemma. "And that's Jemma."

Sebastian nodded, smiling slowly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! And I think I heard Lauren complaining about being hungry," Lauren rolled her eyes, slapping his shoulder sarcastically.

"Well, you read my mind. Who wants food?" Lauren yelled, and when they all raised their hands, Sebastian laughed. " _Damn right_ you should be!" Everyone burst out laughing, filling the room with the sweet sound.

Sebastian told them that there was a really good New York pizza place downtown that he enjoyed, and everyone went with what he said.

"So you know Bucky Barnes?"

" _Why the hell_ do you and Ryan call him Bucky? You both know his real name," Lauren told Will, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "And yes, I do know Bucky Barnes. _Or, maybe his name is Sebastian Stan, huh!_ "

Will stifled a laugh. "Smart ass." He muttered, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. They headed outside, where they quickly called a cab that would take them to the heart of New York.

They were all quite talkative, especially Chase and Jemma, who were asking Sebastian about his career, trying to find out as much as they could about the mysterious celebrity in their cab. Meanwhile occasionally Lauren, Will, and Ryan would join in the conversation.

The cab driver told them that they had reached the pizzeria, so they all climbed out of the cab awkwardly. Because cramping six people into a car _is difficult_.

"Well, here we are!" Sebastian announced, walking up to the door and pulled it open, holding it open for the group.

" _Oh my god_. This place smells good!" Will laughed, and Ryan nodded, inhaling the scent of the delicious smelling New-York-style pizza. Lauren caught a whiff of the scent, and let out a long sigh. "Woah," She murmured.

"How can I help you?" The woman upfront asked, her name tag reading 'Claire'. Her eyes widened when she looked at Sebastian, most likely recognizing him. Lauren smiled at 'Claire', who smiled back.

"Table for six please," Will said. Claire said she would get their menus, returning with the black menus in hand. She guided them to the table, a nice booth, nestled in the corner. _No doubt she understood the trouble of paparazzi._

Looking over at the menu with Will, they decided that they would get a cheese pizza with bacon and share. Chase, Jemma, and Ryan were talking over the table. Will and Sebastian were on her sides, so meanwhile she was stuck in a sandwich. Didn't really help that both her boyfriend and the actor were muscled, both with a semi-large frame.

"Hi, my name is Ella, I'll be taking your order. What can I get for drinks and starters?" 'Ella' said, pulling out the pen and pad of paper.

"I'll have lemonade."

"Iced tea."

"Me too."

"Coffee," _Really Ryan? Coffee?_

"Waters," Chase said, pointing to him and Jemma, who nodded.

"And are we going to be having appetizers?" Lauren looked at Will and Sebastian, who agreed on mozzarella sticks. _Because mozzarella sticks are the absolute best._

Oh god, the silence was awful. "So are you scared of paparazzi seeing you with a bunch of collage students?" Lauren asked, trying her best to start up a conversation.

Sebastian tilted his head back, smiling as he ran a hand through shaggy brown hair, no doubt growing it longer for Infinity War. "Not really. I personally don't really care about paparazzi. Unless they do something _really_ embarrassing," They laughed, but it was short lived when the mozzarella sticks were placed in the middle of the table.

Will grabbed a mozzarella stick with his fork, taking a bite. " _Holy shit,_ " he said, eyes shining with happiness. " _I'm definitely going to be coming here more often!_ " At his remark, she took her fork and impaled one of the sticks, taking a bite. _Wow._

Soon their food arrived, and they all quickly dug in, and it was probably the best pizza Lauren had eaten. It also seemed like everyone else agreed, although Sebastian had already been here.

Conversations were filled with sweet laughter, but later replaced with beer. _Well, it was technically root beer, but with beer. Root beer, beer? Who cares. Beer._

They were all half drunk when they went back home, Jemma and Lauren took a cab back to their dorms, and Sebastian rode of to wherever he lives, along with Will, Ryan, and Chase.

  
Lauren unlocked the door to their dorm, making a beeline to the couch, but was beaten by Jemma who shoved her out of the way. " _No!_ " Lauren moaned, slapping her arm lightly. A muffled sound came from Jemma, which was responded by 'what'.

" _Fight me!_ " Jemma said, chucking a pillow at her. " _My couch_!" Lauren chuckled, finding it funny that Jemma took her line. She huffed, sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'm going to bed, as for you, prepare for a dreadful Saturday!"

" _Asshole_."

"Aww, love you to Jemma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! So this chapter is actually devoted to this weekend, where I will be playing at a recital with my orchestra, where I named everyone (including Will) after our head people in the orchestra! Little nervous but also excited! And I came up with a cast (not really just three people)! 
> 
> Lauren: Emelia Clarke  
> Sebastian: (huh, i wonder who....)  
> Will: Tom Holland
> 
> If you think of better casting and/or new ones, let me know!
> 
> (P.s. yes Will is Lauren's bf)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I actually decided to do it. And I hope maybe someone will enjoy it, considering I am a very inexperienced 9th grade writer. Leave comments!


End file.
